pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Beale
Chloe Beale is a main character on Pitch Perfect and its sequel. She is the more civil and kinder co-leader of the Barden Bellas. In Pitch Perfect 2, she is still a Bella because she purposely failing Russian Literature for three years. She is portrayed by actress Brittany Snow. Biography 'Pitch Perfect' Chloe, a junior at the film's beginning, participates in the 2011 ICCA's, where the group loses because Aubrey Posen vomits on the audience during her solo. Along with that, their set list was repetitive, old fashioned, and very feminine. She and Aubrey, now co-leaders of the Bellas, attempt to recruit freshmen in the new year, generally failing because of their humiliation. She insists that Beca auditions, but Beca refuses, states she can't sing. At the auditions, Beca shows up late, much to Chloe's delight. In the Aca-Initiation night, Chloe (drunk) approaches Beca and is genuinely happy to see her as a Bella, and states that they will be "fast friends". She is later seen making out with her a boy during the night. Later on, she comforts Aubrey when Aubrey tries to explain things too hard and almost vomiting during the first official rehearsal. She and Aubrey help the Bellas with their choreography, singing, and also cardio. After the first (failed) official Barden Bellas performance with the new members in front of the students, she reveals to the group that she has vocal nodules. The others, especially Aubrey, are quick to comfort her, and she says that she will keep going with the group, despite her condition. Fat Amy however comments that its God punishing her because she's a ginger. She performs with the Bellas during the regionals and present when Beca returns from the Jail after a brief scuffle after the regionals. Later at the semi finals, Beca, who realize that the audience is bored with the Bellas performance, remix the song they are singing. Aubrey becomes furious with her, and Chloe tries to defend her. Beca then states to Chloe that she doesn't have to pretend that she has a voice in the group (referring to Aubrey's over dominating nature that Chloe, as a co-leader, seems to be below Aubrey) and Beca quits, feeling under appreciated by Aubrey. They lose anyway and does not go through the next round. The girls then split up during the spring break following the loss. Chloe went to a nodes surgery through the spring break (because the Bellas seems to be disbanded). After a rival group was disqualified, she receives the news that the Bellas are called back in the competition. The Bellas, excluding Beca, reformed again for a rehearsal for the upcoming nationals competition. When Aubrey's stubbornes get out of the line, The Bellas are back uninspired and Aubrey starts to criticizes everyone, with no exception of Chloe. Chloe, hurt, stating that she was the one who is always there for her, but Aubrey treats her more like a member rather than co-leads. This leads to Chloe finally standing up for herself and when Aubrey uncontrollably vomits, Chloe starts a war of the Bellas, when she chases Aubrey and tries to grab the Bellas whistle from her. Fat Amy and Lilly intervere, only for Lilly to be pushed to Aubrey's vomit. It all stops when Beca comes and ask what is going on. Chloe and Fat Amy is anxious when Aubrey does not reply Beca's request to return to the Bellas. Finally, Aubrey allows her and she organizes a confession time with all the Bellas. Aubrey's uptightness and faithfulness with The Bellas' old setlist is finally vanish as she ask Beca to show them what she got. Chloe sings "Just the Way You Are / Just a Dream" with all the Bellas members as a preparation for Nationals, with Beca's new direction for the Bellas, and at the end of the song, she hits a high note she wasn't supposed to be able to hit, much to her and everyone's surprise. She performs at the Nationals with Beca's new setlist, as her and Aubrey's last performance ever with and as Bellas, which leads them to their victory, finally pays off what she and Aubrey ttriedries to get since the beginning of the film. Chloe and Aubrey are not present during the new year auditions for the Barden Bellas, now being led by Beca. This means they have graduated from Barden University. 'Pitch Perfect 2' Four years after the first film, she participates in the Kennedy Center performance for the president, where Fat Amy had a wardrobe malfunction, which humiliates the Bellas once again. It is revealed later that she had purposely fails the Russian Literature three times to remain with the Bellas, making her a three time super senior. She is present when Beca makes a deal to allow the group be reinstated if they win World a capella championship, only to be ridiculed by Gail and John. Chloe is seen to be determined to do everything to get the Bellas back to victory. She is at the Bellas house when Emily wants to audition. She is also the only Bellas to recognize her mother when Emily introduces her fullname as Emily Junk. Later she and the Bellas accepts her, after she got impressed by Emily's original song, "Flashlight". She comes to see Das Sound Machine performs at the car show, where the Bellas were supposed to perform. Later, much to her dissapointment, during the exclusive riff off, Emily immediately sings Flashlight when the category is "90s hip-hop jam", which makes the Bellas loses to Das Sound Machine. She becomes increasingly panic when the Bellas warm up performance got ruined when Cynthia-Rose's hair got burned. She takes the Bellas to a retreat place, led by her best friend and former co-leader Aubrey Posen. When Beca got frustated over the camp activites starts to heat things up, Chloe finally knows that Beca's recent inconsistency towards the Bellas is because she is having an music producing internship that only Jesse, her boyfriend, and Fat Amy knows. They argue and when Beca is about to leave, she got trapped, much to Chloe's delight. After Lily got her down, in the night, The Bellas and Aubrey are having a heart to heart talk about their future, and Chloe finally decides to graduate this year. She sings a heartwarming rendition of Cups along with the Bellas with teary eyes. Later she graduates with all the Bellas except Emily, and flies to Copenhagen for the World Championship. She performs happily with the Bellas and the former members Bellas. At the movie's ending, it is revealed that they are the World Champion and are about to give Emily a proper aca-initiation. Personality Chloe is the more friendly of the two co-leaders of the Barden Bellas, and often attempts to make peace between Aubrey and Beca during their arguments. She is not as focused on winning and keeping Bella traditions as Aubrey Posen. She often takes Beca's side in arguments, showing that she is too tired of Aubrey's controlling nature towards the group. However, Chloe is one of the few people who seems to handle Aubrey's abrasive and controlling behavior and get along with her, despite her difficult personality. Chloe claims to be very proud of her body, and doesn't seem to have many personal boundaries, and little understanding for personal space. She walks in on Beca in the showers and acts like nothing is wrong. Chloe is very affectionate and sweet, and cares a great deal about Aubrey and the others. Chloe seems to have less of a problem with Aubrey's vomiting than the others, and is clearly used to her best friend. Her big moment is when she defies Aubrey for the first time, and wins when she invites Beca back to the group. In the second film, she now co-leads with Beca, since Aubrey had graduated for four years. She purposely fails Russian literature three times just to remains with the Bellas. She is shown to be more controlling after the Kennedy Center humiliation. Much like Aubrey during the first film, Chloe is determined to clean the Bellas name and get them back to top. Relationships 'Aubrey Posen' Aubrey and Chloe have been best friends long before the others joined the Bellas, as seen in the beginning of the first film. They are then the co-leaders of the group, who is desperately tries to recruit underclassmen to join the now low Barden Bellas. Altough they are co-leads, It appears to be more of Aubrey being president and Chloe vice-president rather than an equal partnership. Aubrey seems to take more of a lead during rehearsals. Aubrey is rather controlling over Chloe and rarely listens to her opinion. For example, Aubrey rebuffs Chloe's advice to recruit people based on their talents rather than looks. However, that all comes to an end when Chloe eventually breaks down during an argument over Beca, as she is sick with her more controlling and that she is treated more like below her rather than equal. The two have a physical fight after Aubrey vomits due to stress and anger. Chloe and Aubrey both care a great deal about each other, and the two reconcile quickly after their argument. After Chloe admits to having nodes, Aubrey is the first to go to her side and comfort her. At the end of the first film, it is shown that the two have graduated, as they are no longer with the Bellas. 'Beca Mitchell' Chloe seems to like Beca from the start, and often defends her to Aubrey, or gets a little too close for comfort. She points her out during the Activities Fair, and even approaches her when Aubrey tells her not to. Even after Beca refuses to join the Bellas, Chloe continues to pursue her and even corners her in the shower, because she heard Beca sing Titanium. Chloe makes her sing with her, and the two girls sing Titanium together, before being rudely interrupted by Tom who seems to be Chloe's boytoy. At aca-initiation night, Chloe tells Beca "I think we'll be really fast friends," she is also totally open to Beca's ideas to spice things up and re-create the Bellas. When Chloe can't solo due to her nodes, she tells Aubrey that Beca should do the solo. She is often the one to break-up fights between Aubrey and Beca, often trying to make a rational point to add to Beca's side, and Chloe is clearly extremely affectionate towards Beca. She is visibly upset when Beca snaps at her after the fight at Regionals, and is the first to text Beca asking her back when the Bellas are brought back into the ICCA's. She tells Aubrey that Beca makes the Bellas better. In the second movie she confesses to Beca saying she wishes she experimented more in college, however Beca turns around calling Chloe a weirdo. 'Tom' He is implied to be Chloe's boyfriend. They are first seen taking shower together (only their feet are shown), proven when Chloe finishes singing with Beca in Beca's shower stall, Tom checks them both and compliments Beca, and Chloe realizes she should come back to her shower stall with Tom. They are also seen making out on aca-initiation night. Trivia *Brittany Snow, Chloe's actress, is in fact a natural blonde. She dyed it red to make her character unique, as many characters in the film had blonde hair (Aubrey, Fat Amy, & Jessica) **In other films that she starred before Pitch Perfect also features her blonde, such as Prom Night. *When Jesse comes back with Beca's drink during the Aca-Initiation, Chloe is seen kissing an unknown guy, most likely Tom. *Unlike Aubrey, she is seen not to be overly stick with The Barden Bellas' setlist for years, and not bothered with a new, more modern setlist. *In Pitch Perfect 2, she replaces Aubrey as the overly commited leader of the Bellas (to the point she purposely fails her Russian literature 3 years in a row just to stay with the Bellas). She is not as strict as Aubrey though as she still have some fun with the Bellas. Gallery Chloe B.jpg Aca bitches.png Aca Awkward.png 1st Hand In.png Bella Finals.png Big Heart.png Chloe Shock.png Close Your Eye's.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png First Try.png Hand's In Aca-Bithes!.png tumblr_mg8zk3ugIV1qbvorwo1_r1_250.gif|chloe's reaction when she read aubrey's message that they are in for the finals. images (33).jpg|linktext=chloe and beca on aca-initiation night Chloe1.png Chloe Shock.png Chloe1.png Chloe1.png imagesCAI428IE.jpg imagesCA4GTYY3.jpg imagesCALJ671E.jpg|Chloe singing party in the USA ImagesCA5O0KIO.jpg df.jpg imagesCALRG80O.jpg imagesCAR8AJYE.jpg yr6jjy.png imagesCA3Y2XA6.jpg imagesCAW5T3LR.jpg wg.jpg Images (40).jpg Images (28).jpg Images (26).jpg Images (25).jpg Images (20).jpg Images (19).jpg Images (16).jpg Images (6).jpg Images (1).jpg download (6).jpg images (9).jpg images (17).jpg images (15).jpg images (41).jpg images (51).jpg images (52).jpg images (53).jpg images (54).jpg images (55).jpg images (56).jpg images (57).jpg images (58).jpg images (59).jpg images (60).jpg images (61).jpg images (64).jpg images (62).jpg images (63).jpg images (69).jpg Images (69).jpg tumblr_msmer3P6Na1shu0tjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mswv5hsTJt1shu0tjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mswvltiQJr1shu0tjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mt87ydSe0V1r3pxmxo1_500.jpg images (80).jpg images (78).jpg images (79).jpg Tumblr mtbztsLw9D1rz87z0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mt0gn07tEt1rz87z0o1 500.jpg Tumblr msih85cFh31shu0tjo1 500.jpg Tumblr msigy4hRJg1shu0tjo1 500.jpg Tumblr mso12wf43R1shu0tjo1 500.jpg images (46).jpg Untitledfd.png Tumblr mt0gn07tEt1rz87z0o1 500.jpg Tumblr msih85cFh31shu0tjo1 500.jpg images (70).jpg Images (94).jpg Images (92).jpg Images (90).jpg Images (86).jpg chloe.jpg|Chloe at the hospital when she recieves the message that their back in the track.. Category:Main Characters Category:Bellas Category:Female characters